Musings
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: More Drabbles/ficlets of the adorable couple TamaHika.
1. Ramen

It's adorable, Kaoru muses, as he watches the couple across the room. A small bowl of commoner ramen is on the table as the older twin sits on the french boys lap. Chopsticks are lowered into the low quality soup and brought back out with noodles hanging off of them. The blonde smiles and lifts the food to the readheads blushing face, telling him to open wide for his master. The younger boy whimpers lightly and opens his mouth slowly for Tamaki, taking in the soft noodles and swallowing lightly. A small droplet of soup drips down the corner of Hikaru's mouth and hangs on his chin. Tamaki chuckles and leans forward, licking the chicken flavored soup. "Such a messy eater." Hikaru then blushes darker, and Kaoru smiles at how cute his brother can be with his boyfriend.


	2. It's A Deal

No. that was the word that was repeated over and over, much to the blondes disappointment. The pout deepened and a whine soon followed after.

"But Hi-ka-ruuuuuuu~!" Tamaki's whining raised a few octaves as he clung to the younger boy. "You have to wear them or else I can't see your beautiful eyes!"

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes, which were hidden behind a thin frame. "These glasses are on my face for a reason Tamaki. I don't want to wear contacts, you know I hate sticking things in my eye. Remember the incident?" He asked, arms crossed and scowl in place.

Tamaki winced, remembering at once when he had accidentally shot off a commoner 'NERF' gun, hitting Hikaru in the eye with one of the foam bullets. Just thinking about it caused Tamaki's purple eyes to shimmer. "I-I'm sorry Hikaru..." Tamaki said, starting to sniffle, looking at the ground pathetically.

Hikaru softened slowly, reaching up and petting Tamaki's hair. "Don't worry about it." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know I don't blame you for what happened. It was an accident."

Tamaki looked at him, still looking sad. "Okay..."

Hikaru huffed and took the glasses off. "Fine, I'll wear the contacts for our date. But you have to do something for me."

Tamaki lit up. "Anything~" He said, jumping up and down happily, any trace of tears or sadness were gone.

Hikaru chuckled lightly. "You have to take me to your place once our date is done." He said with a small smirk.

Tamaki blinked before smiling, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist. "Alright, it's a deal."


	3. Sick

Yet another used tissue is tossed onto the floor, said owner of the growing pollution let loose a sneeze. A small groan could be heard from the room as Tamaki slid under the covers of his bulky comforter. As the boy curled up he shivered, whimpering about his sinuses. He reached down and achingly adjusted his fluffy socks, rubbing his feet together in an attempt to gather more heat. His sweaty hand covered his mouth as he began coughing horribly, phlegm gathering up in his palm. "Ugh..." He frowned and reached for another tissue, wiping off the bodily fluid in his hand and tossing the tissue onto the growing pile of sickly garbage.

The door creaked open, revealing spiky orange hair. Worried eyes spotted the lump in the blanket and Hikaru softly shut the door. He padded over to the bed and gently pulled the blanket away from the poor sick french boy. "Hey... how ya feeling?" He asked, gently brushing sweaty bangs out of Tamaki's face. Tamaki whimpered as Hikaru's cold hand touched his scorching forehead. "You're burning up..." He said with a small frown. He maneuvered Tamaki slowly and helped him lay in a normal position with his head on the pillow. After he tucked the blonde in he got up, walking to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth, walking back and gingerly wiping the sweat off of the smooth forehead.

An eye creaked open and looked up, mustering up all his strength to smile up at his boyfriend. "Thank you, Hikaru."

Under normal circumstances, Hikaru would have made some snide reply, but instead he smiled softly a wiped at the french boys cheek and neck, ridding him of sweat. "You're welcome."

Tamaki closed his eyes slowly and leaned into the touch of the cool rag. Hikaru got up once more and went to the bathroom, getting the cloth wet and returning with it folded. He gently placed it on Tamaki's forehead and made sure the blanket was tucked under him. "There, now you should warm up easier."

Tamaki snuggled the edge of the blanket and drifted off after a few moments, snoring gently as he slumbered. Hikaru sat there and watched him for a while, gently stroking the cheek of the sick boy. Even even though Tamaki's skin took on a sickly pale color, Hikaru still thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Tamaki's cheek, chuckling lightly as Tamaki murmured in his sleep. After a while Hikaru got up from the soft bed, waltzing in the kitchen and gathering up some soup, jello and hot tea. He came back with everything on a silver platter, carefully setting everything on the bedside table. Once he sat down on the edge of the bed again, Tamaki stirred and opened his eyes, coughing slightly at the sudden awakening.

Hikaru helped him into a sitting position and took the cloth from his head. "Ready to eat something?" He asked, smiling gently and getting the bowl of chicken noodle soup. Tamaki smiled and nodded, answering with a stuffy nose voice. Hikaru chuckled and handed him a tissue, watching Tamaki blow his nose and hand the tissue back to him. Hikaru tossed it onto the floor and wiped his hand on his pants slightly, getting rid of any Tamaki mucus. He dipped the spoon into the warm soup and began feeding Tamaki, cooling off each and every spoon full as he did so. Tamaki moaned happily as he started on his jello, swallowing the cherry delight. Soon, all he had left was the tea, and Tamaki sipped at it slowly, smiling gently as it soothed his soar throat.

Soon Tamaki finished his tea and Hikaru gathered up everything up, taking the trey back to the kitchen and then returning to Tamaki's bedroom. Tamaki watched Hikaru clean up all the dirty tissues with a bright smile, feeling better than ever since Hikaru had began to help him. "Hikaru~" He said, smiling even more when the redhead glanced over. "Come lay with me?" He asked, pulling back some of the blanket for the Hitachiin. Hikaru chuckled and walked over, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around the Suoh as said blonde cuddled into his chest. Hikaru ran his fingers through the soft locks, stroking them gently until he could feel Tamaki drift off to sleep. Even though he had a feeling he would soon catch Tamaki's cold, he couldn't help but hug his boyfriend closer. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Gate

The sun shines in that world, big and bright. The once beautiful flowers have bunched up with the overgrown weeds, becoming disgusting and unworthy of any sort of gaze. The gate is rusty and untouched, showing no sign of anyone entering or leaving. The boy's frame is small, and curled up. His knees are hugged to his chest as he stares at the ground. His sitting position went unmoving, even as he felt the wind bluster with all it's might. The small Hitachiin hugged his legs tighter, wishing, wanting, hoping for any form of contact and warmth. He wanted to get up, rush around the vacant world and find his twin. But it wouldn't matter much, they would hold hands and block everything out, just like they always did. He wanted change, wanted to open up, but the fear of no one being able to figure out that 'he' was Hikaru, made him shut everyone out. He wanted to be distinguished as Hikaru Hitachiin, not Kaoru. He was Hikaru, and Kaoru was Kaoru. Wasn't there anyone who could tell them apart?

His head snapped up from his trance, the gate in front of him rattled as a small boy touched the chain covered gate. Gold eyes met with soft amethyst as a young blonde boy smiled at him from outside the gate. The outsider gave a friendly greeting to which the caged boy hesitantly reciprocated.

"Why are you in there all by your lonesome?" The boy asked Hikaru, tilting his head. "Wouldn't it be much nicer to be out here?"

"I'm waiting..." Was the only reply Hikaru gave.

"Waiting? On what?" The boy asked.

"For someone to spot the difference..." He said.

The boy blinked and leaned in closer, examining the small Hitachiin. "The difference? Between what?"

Hikaru sighed, these questions were giving him a headache. "Between me and Kaoru."

"Am I to assume you are talking about someone else?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes."

"Well then, might I ask what your name is?" The boy smiled.

"... Hikaru. Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru turned his head, blushing lightly at the strangers smile.

"Well I can assure you I will know the difference when the time comes, Hikaru Hitachiin." Said the boy.

"When the time comes?" Hikaru asked, looking over at the blonde. "When will that be?" He stood up slowly, his eyes showing hope.

"Hmmm, that all depends on you." He hands gripped the rusted chain that held the stiff lock. "And when you decide you want this gone." He rattled the chain softly and turned to walk away.

Hikaru gasped and dashed to the gate, his hands crashing against the bars as he shouted. "Wait, what's your name?"

But the boy didn't answer, he merely walked to a distance before disappearing. The twin slid to his knees, tears threatening to drip from his eyes as the face of the boy stayed plastered in his brain.

A set of identical feet walked through the weeds and flowers, kicking lightly at the opposite end of their world. The bars on this side weren't as rusty as the other side, but they showed small patches of brown. Kaoru sighed as he looked around, wanting to find his brother so that he could feel complete. His head looked down as he thought of how his brother had been feeling lately. They were glued to the hip, as most people put it, but he could tell Hikaru wanted more. He too, wanted to open up. But he knew he couldn't open the gate alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a smooth voice talking to him. "Why do you look so lost?"

Kaoru looked over, noticing the boy with the glasses. Like Kaoru, he too, was a small child, only a little taller than the younger twin.

"Oh, um. Just thinking." Kaoru answered.

The dark haired boy smirked. "Ah, I see. Well it seems that I cannot reach you at the moment. I shall try again later when the hinges to this world are broken. You are Kaoru Hitachiin, correct?"

Kaoru's eyes lit up, along with his cheeks. "Y-yes!" He answered, feeling overwhelmed by someone looking so sure of themselves while addressing one of the twins.

"Splendid, well, I shall see you when the moment is right. Until then." He turned and began walking away.

Like his brother, Kaoru rushed to the bars and shouted, asking the strangers name. And like the previous stranger, all he did was ignore the twin, and disappear.

Years passed, and both twins grew, yet their world remained the same. It wasn't until the two strangers returned, that the hinges to their world began to crumble. Hikaru glanced up at the sound of a shoe hitting the ground. A small chuckle met his ear as he watched the blonde smile down at him.

"How many years has it been? I don't know how you can manage to sit on the ground for that long. And in the same position no less!"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he stared up at the young man. "I don't know what you mean..." He looked away, attempting to be Kaoru in hopes that the man would leave him be.

"You can't fool me Hikaru Hitachiin." Said the young man, smiling. "Please stand." He outstretched his arm through the bars.

Hikaru stared at the smooth hand, and, on pure instinct, held out his own hand and took it, standing up and staring at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Suoh." He said. "If you don't mind, could you please open the gate?"

Hikaru blushed and withdrew his hand, looking at the gate as he did so. In all honesty, he didn't know how to open the gate. He had no key to unlock it, no magic word to utter to it. But, he so desperately wanted to be free, to be loved by someone. He touched the lock on the gate, and trailed his finger over it, jumping at how the heavy unused lock sprang open and fell to the ground, chain unraveling and falling with it. Tamaki smiled as the door to the gate opened, connecting the outside world to the twins. Hikaru cautiously stepped out, crossing the line he vowed never to cross. In an instant he found himself in Tamaki's arms, being held around his torso by one hand as the other gently stroked his ginger locks. A vow of protection was uttered from Tamaki's mouth as he whispered into Hikaru's ear, holding him close as he felt tears soak into his shirt.

As this development occurred, Kaoru looked around, feeling something off about the world. He frowned and looked into the direction he knew his brother was in. His investigation was run short as voice swept over him. "I see you've grown."

Kaoru turned around and spotted the stranger from many years ago. "It's you..."

"To be more accurate, my name is Kyoya Ootori." He said, adjusting his glasses. "But that's neither here nor there. Your world has finally opened up, and I'm pleased to hear it. Perhaps now I can reach you." He stepped forward, the bars to the world shattering in an instant as he stood before the young twin. "That is, if you'll let me." He said, his hand reaching up and touching the boys head. Kaoru blushed up at the boy, never in his life had he met such a strong willed person. The twin nodded and leaned into the touch of Kyoya's hand, finding himself embracing the taller boy.

The once closed off world is now open. Someone can tell them apart, and because of this, more and more qualities will show between the twins. Having that in mind, Hikaru and Kaoru both have high hopes for the world they now find themselves in. And encourage you to know which is which.


	5. Flower Chain

A small flower was picked from the crisp ground. The vibrant yellow petals flowed nicely in the warm gentle breeze as flower by flower was picked. Once the small bouquet was in soft hands, the young man made his way back to the giant weeping willow tree. He sat down next to his young lover and smiled at him, setting the flowers down in his lap gently.

"What are those for?" Hikaru asked, picking up one and twirling it in his fingers.

Tamaki smiled and shifted his way in front of his boyfriend, crossing his legs and picking up two flowers. He began tying the stems together. "I picked them, for you." He said softly, picking up another flower and adding it to the flower chain. Hikaru blushed and watched Tamaki's hands gently tie the stems together. Once the small flower halo was complete, he raised it and gently put it on Hikaru's head. The yellow clashed with the orange hair of Hikaru, but the smile on Tamaki's face was so soft and gentle that Hikaru didn't mind. The younger crawled into the older boy's lap and leaned his head against Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki wrapped his arms around the small waist of Hikaru and kissed his smooth forehead, whispering light words of love to the boy. Hikaru nuzzled the french boy's neck and whispered the words back, letting the warm summer breeze, and fragrance of the flowers put him to sleep.


	6. Boxed Lunch

Tamaki smiled as he watched Hikaru from across the room. After days of asking and whining, Hikaru had agreed to make Tamaki a boxed lunch. He had to convince Hikaru that it was what people who loved each other did all the time. To which Hikaru argued that it only happened in TV and manga. Tamaki would then pout and whine, complaining that his Hika-chan didn't love him. Needless to say a lot of sighing was involved on Hikaru's part.

The redhead didn't even really know where to begin. He had seen characters in anime and manga eat lunched boxes, but that didn't really tell him what was in a normal one. He had a container though, thanks to Tamaki, so he had to fill it with some sort of food. Sighing once more, he adjusted the stupid pink apron Tamaki gave him and started to make food. Pulling out his phone, he cleverly searched for common food that commoners put in their lunches. After pocketing his phone, he began to make rice to put into the biggest pocket that was in the container. Once filling up the small pot with water, he got out some already made fried shrimp to heat up in the oven. Once he started heating the oven, he got out a pan and put some oil in it. Walking over to the fridge he got out some mushrooms, setting them onto the counter and grabbing a cutting board.

Tamaki got up off of his seat and walked up behind Hikaru, smiling gently as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist, watching his lover cut up the mushrooms and put them into the saucepan. The blonde nuzzled against Hikaru's neck lightly, humming quietly as he closed his eyes. Hikaru stirred the mushrooms lightly before adding the rice to the pot and putting a lid on it. He popped three fried shrimp into the oven for them to crisp up, setting the timer for seven minutes or so. He walked over to the fridge again, scowling as Tamaki remained clinging to him, walking behind him awkwardly like some retarded penguin, giggling lightly to himself as he found the walking fun. He grabbed a few jars of assorted pickled items and brought them back over to the box.

After draining the pickled items, he put them in one little compartment, adding the mushrooms to the next one. He scooped the rice into the biggest part of the box and topped it with a pickled plum, adding pepper for spice. He grabbed the shrimp out of the oven and put them into their own little compartment, complete with a little bit of spicy sauce. To top it all off,. he added a slice of cooked salmon the two had leftover from dinner the night before. He put the top on the box, looking over his shoulder at Tamaki with an unamused face.

"It's done." He said dully, blushing lightly.

Tamaki gasped happily, bouncing up and down as he held the boxed lunch in his hands. "Yay~!"

He quickly grabbed out some chopsticks and went to the table, opening it up and digging in. Hikaru fumed. "If you were going to eat it right away, why did I have to put it in a box?"

Tamaki smiled over at him. "Because it wouldn't be a boxed lunch if it wasn't in a box!"

Hikaru sighed and face-palmed. Sometimes, his boyfriend was just ridiculous. But he loved him anyway.


	7. Speed

Tamaki blinked as he watched his boyfriend and best friend play cards. As the three sat on the floor, cards were flung onto the ground, post-haste. Kyoya and Hikaru were playing speed, and with the way both boys hands were red from flinging cards onto the pile, hitting each others hands in the process, Tamaki thought someone was going to get seriously hurt. He watched with anticipation as both boys had only one card. It seems neither could play it, because neither were putting the card on either of the messy piles. The raven and the redhead put their hand on the flipped down pile, ready to flip the card over so maybe one of them could put down their last card and win. A muscle twitched in Hikaru's hand as he flipped his card a millisecond after Kyoya. He saw an opening and threw his card down, but Kyoya was faster. A loud protest, along with a few profanity's, left Hikaru's mouth.

"God damnit!, I can't believe I fucking lost!" The younger yelled.

Kyoya smirked, standing up and leaving with his head high. Hikaru crossed his arms, unconsciously pouting that he lost the game. Tamaki crawled behind him and hugged him around the waist, pulling him close. With his back against Tamaki's chest, he relaxed slowly, sighing and turning, nuzzling into the warmth of his boyfriend. "You fought well against the demon, my brave little soldier." Tamaki said, smiling lightly and petting the red locks lovingly. Hikaru grumbled, but leaned into the touch all the same.


	8. Hospital

A tight hand clutched the others, shaking uncontrollably. Owner of said hand was sitting stiffly on a uncomfortable couch in a white waiting room. The room had a tense atmosphere as Hikaru trembled in the room with a supportive Tamaki, letting the Hitachiin hold his hand tightly. The older cooed gentle words to the boy, trying to calm his nerves. Kaoru was currently in one of the operating rooms, getting stitches for a gash he had gotten in his leg. It wasn't anything major, he would survive obviously, but with the way Hikaru had overreacted when Kaoru had gotten a tiny cut on his cheek in Karuizawa, he knew that Hikaru's mind would blow this out of proportion as well. Tamaki gently coaxed the tense body to lean against him, soothingly running his fingers through Hikaru's hair. His soft words of reassurance made the other slowly relax against him, though his hand was still being held in a death grip. Not too long after Hikaru had completely relaxed under his touch, Kaoru's stitches were all done and he was able to leave, limping a little as he walked along. Hikaru saw his brother approaching and leaped up from the stiff couch, rushing over and hugging his brother. Tamaki smiled as he watched the brothers, everything went better than expected.


	9. love and Lust

His ear was assaulted by a breathy moan, fingers gripping his lean shoulders as he continued to slowly thrust into the other. The smaller male wrapped his legs around his lovers waist, moaning his name as his body writhed under the blonde. Hikaru's eyes fluttered closed as he arched his back, cumming onto his chest and stomach. Tamaki groaned, his body slick with sweat, some of his lovers cum on his chest as well. Once Hikaru's walls tightened around him, the swore, nipping at Hikaru's neck as he came, a few thrusts later.

Once he had pulled out, Tamaki lay next to Hikaru, panting quietly. A sweaty palm found his, fingers immediately tangling together as the two drifted off to sleep. Once their body's had cooled down, they found themselves scooting closer to each other whilst in their sleep. The redhead would nuzzle the smooth neck, and the blonde would wrap an arm around the slim waist as his face nuzzled the short tousled hair.

Once the sun rose, Tamaki's eyes would blink open, and he would lean down and kiss his snoozing boyfriend awake. Hikaru smiled and deepened the kiss, ready for another day.


End file.
